


That Short Locker Note

by eigengrau07



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Fluff, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eigengrau07/pseuds/eigengrau07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fat Amy and Lily heard Beca talking to herself about her feelings for Chloe. She wanna ask her out but kinda scared how to do it. Lily suggested a very bright idea - locker notes. Additional Bellas' reactions etc.</p><p>***this is my very first fic. Please leave comments for suggestions or anything you'd like to say. Appreciate it! Thanks for reading!***</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Short Locker Note

***I don't own Pitch Perfect.  
\----------------------------------------

"What the hell? Seriously???" Beca told herself. She's shivering, shaking her head while her headphones are on. 

"Come on, how could I ask her out? She's pretty hot but is she -"

"A lesbian?" Fat Amy appeared out of nowhere. 

"Jeez. What? Don't do that I swear --"

"You're asking yourself if Chloe's into girls too, right?" Fat Amy said, waiting for Beca's reply.

"You heard me?" Fat Amy just nodded.

"You know, for someone like you... you're not hard to read at all. You have a freaking huge toner for Red". 

"What should I do?" Beca asked desperately.

" I think you should write to her if you're shy at first". Lily appeared and somewhat a bit comprehensible this time. Or maybe because the Quad is a bit quieter than the Bellas' auditorium.

"You're going to scare me to death before I hit graduation! Stop doing that!" Beca blurted out.

"Lily's right, send her a note or a basket of roses. Whatever it is you aca-pitches want to send these days."

\----The Next Day-----

"Hey guys. I got a note from the locker. No name just a short... poem." Chloe slowly read the poem and turned red.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's hear it! Where's Beca?" said Aubrey, scanning the room for the DJ.

"She'll be late. She texted that Luke asked her to do a 15 minute overtime for the CDs." Chloe answered without looking at Aubrey.

"Hello, we're waiting for the letter???" Stacie said impatiently.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. She looks half-embarrassed and half want to be swallowed whole by the ground.

"Yes!" Bellas said altogether.

"Okay, here it goes..." Chloe cleared her throat.

Your hair is red  
Your eyes are blue  
We sang naked  
in the shower  
Now, I wanna date you..

"That was smooth..."- said Cynthia Rose

"That was dirrrrty" - said Stacie

"That's not what I suggested' - Fat Amy whispered.

"That's not what I expected" - Lily said while she turned her back.

"That was short " - said Jessica with disappointment

"That was romantic" - said Ashley and her eyes are gleaming

"That was poetic" - said Denise and caught Cynthia Rose's eyes.

"YOU SANG NAKED IN THE SHOWER WITH SOMEONE!?" - Aubrey blurted out as if it was a scream and a question at the same time.

"It was one time. Besides, if that didn't happen --" Chloe said defensively.

"Who's it from?" Aubrey interrupted as she grabbed the letter from Chloe.

"Beca, thank God you're here!" Fat Amy announced Beca's arrival. "You have some explaining to doooo" Fat Amy added singing.

"Oh crap." was the only thing Beca said when she saw the letter on Aubrey's hand.


End file.
